A wireless charger can utilize an electromagnetic field to transfer energy to a receiving device. In some examples, the receiving device can be an electronic device that can include a battery. In these examples, the wireless charger can provide electric power to the electronic device via the electromagnetic field. In some examples, the wireless charger can utilize an antenna or induction coil to produce the electromagnetic field. In some examples, the receiving device can include an antenna or induction coil to receive the electromagnetic field. In some examples, the receiving device can convert the energy from the electromagnetic field to electrical power for charging a battery or powering a load associated with the receiving device.